Regalo de Navidad
by Edeiel
Summary: Es Nochebuena y Daisuke pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz. Boys' Love


Regalo de Navidad  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¡¡Hola!! Soy yo, la loca que escribe cosas sobre Harry Potter!! Raro verme escribir otra cosa que no sea eso, ¿verdad? **suspiro** No quiero que me encasillen (aunque ya lo estoy, fijo…) asíque me he decidido a escribir una idea que tuve cuando leí el primer tomo de D·N·Angel para que exista un poco de variedad en mi lista de historias publicadas ^^ Bueno, basta de introducciones y pasemos al fic que, por supuesto, es un Boys' Love ^^ Una última cosita, tened en cuenta que sólo me he leído los dos primeros tomos del manga, que son los que han publicado en España, y no conozco más que lo que me he leído en alguna revista, ¿vale?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"¿Qué pasaría si le tuviera delante de mí? Si pudiera mirarle a la cara sin usar un espejo. Si pudiera hablar con él como con cualquiera de los que me rodean. Si pudiera tocarle… Sería un milagro… Un maravilloso regalo de Navidad…"  
  
Esto es lo que pensaba Daisuke Niwa mientras miraba el hermoso cielo nocturno sentado en el alféizar de su ventana. Era Nochebuena y su madre y su abuelo se habían marchado a la otra punta del país a esquiar, dejándole sólo en casa… Hacía cuatro años que le habían dicho que era Dark Mousy, el ladrón más conocido de todo Japón. El problema era que no era exactamente él, sino que una parte de su ADN reaccionaba en ciertos momentos y se transformaba en él… una gracia cuando estaba en el colegio… sobre todo cuando se topaba con la chica que le gustaba, siempre acababa en medio de algún incidente… Ahora lo controlaba muy bien, sólo tenía que desear ver a Dark para transformarse en él… no sabía por qué pero necesitaba verle, aunque fuera a través de sus ojos y mirándose en un espejo, un charco o un cristal… como fuera… pero esa noche necesitaba más que nunca a Dark… estaba solo y quería a alguien con quien hablar, con quien compartir sus pensamientos… alguien que le comprendiera, y el único que podía hacerlo era él… Vio una estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo "Que Dark y yo seamos personas independientes" Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho, sujetando con fuerza la manta que le cubría. Volvió a abrirlos y miró su reflejo en el cristal. Se fijó en que unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Rápidamente las secó y se levantó del alféizar. No estaría de más prepararse algo de cenar. Dejó la manta sobre la cama y bajó a la cocina. Se puso a buscar en la nevera algo que prepararse, cualquier cosa que se pudiera recalentar en el microondas y no estallase en el intento le bastaba. Las sobras de la comida del día anterior estarían bien. Cenó y se fue a ver un poco la televisión al salón. Se tumbó de costado y miró pasar los canales con aburrimiento. Pronto se quedó dormido.  
  
Abrió los ojos sobresaltado.Un ruido en el piso de arriba, tan leve como la caída de una pluma sobre el agua, pero que le sacó de su sueño. Apagó la televisión y subió rápidamente, pero con sigilo a buscar el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Su habitación. Entró lentamente y encendió la luz. Todo parecía estar en su sitio. Su escritorio, la librería, la cama… ¿un árbol de Navidad?… Estaba convencido de que eso no estaba antes allí. Se acercó y vio que un paquetito envuelto en papel rojo con un lazo dorado y verde colgaba de una de las ramitas. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo abrió. Dentro, una nota. `Ya es Navidad. Tu regalo está en el balcón de tu dormitorio. Disfrútalo´ Nada más. Ni una firma, ni un nombre… nada… Dejó la cajita y el papel en su escritorio y se asomó al balcón. Un frío horroroso le hizo meter la cabeza de nuevo en la habitación. Se armó con trs mantas y envuelto en ellas salió a la intemperie. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada. Una de dos, o no había regalo y todo había sido una broma de su abuelo, o el frío había terminado con lo que fuera. Miró al cielo y una estrella parpadeó. Un ruido a su espalda le hizo girarse. Una sombra.  
  
- ¿Quién está ahí? - su voz temblorosa por el frío. O el miedo.  
  
- ¿Quién crees tú que puedo ser? - voz profunda y aterciopelada. Cálida. Daisuke tembló, un suave estremecimiento recorrió su espalda y erizó el cabello de su nuca - ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?  
  
- No… - se podía ver claramente que jadeaba más que respiraba, pequeñas nubecitas de vaho salían de entre sus labios, con poco tiempo entre ellas. Supo que el otro chico sonreía. Le conocía demasiado bien - Da… Dark… - dijo, con un hilo de voz - Es… es un…  
  
- Un milagro - el chico se acercó a él - Pediste un deseo y alguien lo cumplió… - miró sus ojos de color violeta que le miraban intensamente. Volvió a temblar. Una mano extrañamente cálida en ese frío invernal se posó en su mejilla derecha. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en ella - Estás helado… vamos dentro… - Daisuke le siguió hasta su dormitorio. Dark apagó la luz, pero dejó una pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche encendida.  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste lo del…?  
  
- ¿…deseo? - rió - Por favor… llevo cuatro años compartiendo cuerpo contigo… lo sé todo de ti… - le quitó con cuidado las mantas y las dejó caer al suelo -… todo… - besó dulcemente su cuello. Al sentir el aliento de Dark en su piel no pudo reprimir un suspiro - Feliz Navidad - se miraron un instante y se besaron. Daisuke rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se dejó echar en la cama mientras se besaban.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos aún era de noche. Desde la cama podía ver una parte del cielo estrellado del día de Navidad. Una estrella parpadeó varias veces y desapareció. Sintió en su cuello una suave respiración. Sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Había sido un milagro… El mejor regalo de Navidad de toda su existencia…  
  
sábado, 25 de octubre de 2003  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya está ^^ Era una historia que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, desde que supe de D·N·Angel quise escribirla, pero no quise hacerlo hasta que no supiera más sobre la historia, la forma de ser de Dark, lo típico ^^ Espero que os haya gustado, sé que suizá podía haberme extendido un poquito más pero seguramente me habría quedado peor… de todas maneras, ya sabéis que soy de las que escriben historias cortitas o "mini" capítulos…   
  
Bueno, os la dedico a todas las personas que han leído mis fics o por lo menos este (pasáos por el resto de fics y me dejáis un review, plis ^^), a todas las personas que os guste el Boys' Love y D·N·Angel y a aquellas que me animan con sus reviews ^^ Muchas gracias. Un beso de vuestra humilde servidora:  
  
Ede 


End file.
